


Boo?

by Iamthehobbit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghost!AU, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthehobbit/pseuds/Iamthehobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Meg moves into a supposedly hauanted house, she thought she didn't believe in ghosts. But what  happens if there is a ghost?<br/>Or Meg a huge crush on a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Five part turnwood  
> Tumblr: turnwood-mavin

When Meg saw a cute house for cheap, she jumped on that shit. Like, it was dirt cheap. She saw as it a great investment, but literally everyone else thought it was stupid. 

“Meg! You cant! You just cant!” Ashley ranted after she heard her best friend was moving.

“Oh I see your point! I wont.”

“Really?

“No! Its cheap and close to work. I’m taking it, Ash. No way am I going to pass this up.”

“What? Haven’t you heard the stories?” 

Stories? Stories have how incredibly cute it was? Meg gave Ashley a look that said, “You cray-cray, gurl”.

“Meg. Its haunted. Some dude died in there during the depression.”

“No worries, I don’t have money for him to steal.”

“Meg! Cant you be serious about this? What if you die?” Ashley was really concerned that Meg was moving in a haunted house. Meg personally wasn’t worried, she didn’t believe in ghosts and if they were real, so what? She was alive, they weren’t. She wins. 

“Ashley, I don’t think its haunted. Let me at least check it out? I really want this house.” Meg have her best friend her best puppy dog face.

Ashley huffed. “Fine.”

Meg grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out, Ashley brought it up on the podcast that night and everyone started to tweet her about it. Several said to get a Ouija board and talk to the spirit, maybe even become friends with it. Lots told her not even look at the house, let alone move into it. Michael sent her an article about the guy who used to live there. Intrigued, she clicked on it. 

 

MAN DIES FROM HOME ACCIDENT.

On May 20th, 1935, James Ryan Haywood was tinkering with the homes electricity system when something malfunctioned and he was electrocuted. He did not survive. Haywood was home alone when this incident happened, so none of his roomates living with him at the time were there. He wasn’t married, so he doesn’t leave anyone behind.

That was it. Not much. Nothing about it scared her, and that was the only thing she found about the guy. Honestly if anything, Meg felt bad for the guy. The thing was kinda rubbing it in that he was single. Since nothing in the article forced her to change her mind, it looked like Meg was moving.

~~~~~~~~~~  
When Ryan saw a moving van pull up, he was honestly surprised. Most people wouldn’t move into his house thinking it was haunted. Which he didn’t think that was fair. (Of course it was haunted, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t move in). 

Ever since he died, Ryan has been stuck here as a ghost. Typically when you die you go straight to heaven or some shit. But not Ryan. Some ghost or angel person told him “It wasn’t his time”. Yet here he was. Dead. Stuck here. Indefinitely. Great.

Thankfully he was able to learn about what was going on in the world, and his personal favorite, video games. Sometimes he would sneak into people house and watch them play. Which was kind of creepy, but he didn’t care. He was going to stay updated in the world. Who knows? Maybe Ryan could figure a way to live again. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. 

“Might as well see my new room mate.” He quickly turned invisible as a very cute girl with purple hair walked in. She placed a box down in the middle of the room and carefully stepped onto it. She cleared her throat. 

“Hello, new house. I’m Meg. Unlike your old owner, I know how technology works.” Ryan snorted. He hadn’t meant to die. “So, I hope I like my time here.”

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird things have been happening in Megs house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Turnwood-mavin

As Meg settled in her new home, she couldn't help but notice some...interesting things happening. Nothing to really freak her out, but enough to maybe admit she wasn't alone. Or sleeping enough. Probably the latter one, she decided. Gav and Michael wanted to hang out to see if it was really haunted, but Meg would not let them do that. Her excuse was she didn't want them doing gay stuff at her place, but the real reason she was scared that they might be right. No way her house was haunted. It wasn't even a possibility. (Maybe). 

“...Anyway, I was thinking, Burnie, since we are getting rid of Rooster Teeths Recap, I had an idea for a show that would still update people on-”

CRASH

Huh? 

She could hear Burnies concern on the other end, but she just brushed it off, blaming it on her cat, Smee. Or maybe Penny. 

As she continued to explain her idea, (she was calling it Free Play), she carefully made her way to where something had crashed only minutes earlier. She glanced in the room she was sure the sound had come from and...

Nothing. Not a thing was out of place, or even cracked. Her brows furrowed. Maybe she had just imagined it. 

Yeah. That's what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  


Ryan was trying literally everything to spook the cute girl. Not that he wanted her move out, but... was it really that bad trying to get the attention of such a cute girl? He didn't think so. 

He tried things from opening doors, strange noises, breaking things, and no reaction. It normally wasn't this hard. Ryan was persistent to get some reaction from the girl. What was her name again? May? Mary? Oh right, Meg. If Ryan had a heart, it might've sped up when he thought about her. 

Wait. Was... getting feelings for this girl? Was that possible?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Carefully setting candles in a circle and plopping herself down in the middle with Ouija board, Meg prepped herself to contact with those beyond the beyond. If you had asked Meg is she would try to contact with the dead a month ago, she would have laughed in your face. But living in a house that certainly seemed haunted changed her mind just a tad. Too many weird things have been happening and Meg wasn't having any of it. Of course, she totally pretended that she was fine, she’d be damned if she gave a ghost satisfaction of freaking her out in her own home. 

Meg had no idea what she was doing. Like at all. She knew she need a Ouija board, (Chris had been kind enough to lend her one), but she wasn't exactly in the know about talking to dead people. Lit candles and a dark room seemed right, I mean, like every scary movie had that crap. 

“Um. ‘Sup, dead dude. I'm pretty sure there’s a ghost in my place. Wanna make yourself known?” Meg wanted to let the guy know she was chill even if she was shaking like a leaf. To her surprise and horror the little arrow started to move by itself. 

“H....I. Hi? Um. Hey.” Huh. Must be a friendly ghost. 

“Why are you still here? Like, aren't you supposed to be in some sort of after life or some shit?” Again, it started to move again.

“I..D..K? Bro, how do you know about text talk?” Meg giggled. The ghost was...charming. Or at least dorky. 

Just as Meg was going to ask another question, it went to the “Goodbye” thing on the board. Meg was sad the ghost was leaving. She was actually enjoying herself communicating with the dead. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


“You what??” Ashley shrieked 

“I talked to the ghost..?” 

“Now the ghost is gonna haunt your ass! You have to get out of there!” 

Meg rolled her eyes. Ashley was over reacting just bit, in her opinion. 

“He seemed nice. It wasn't like he was warning to murder or something.”

Ashley opened her mouth, about to inject something, when Burnie popped into their conversation. 

“A nice guy..? Who is this dude, Meg?” Burnie asked. Over his shoulder Ashley was glaring at her, mouthing some things you should never say in front of your mother. 

“Ah...dunno, Burns. Just met him. He seems cool, though.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 



When Meg got home, she was exhausted. Nothing a little GTA couldn't fix. 

If, ya know, her Xbox worked.

Normally, when she reached the home screen, she would be able to click on the game she had put in. Right now, though? It looked like someone ot something was cycling through the Xbox. She groaned.

“Seriously?” She threw her controller on the ground, startling Penny. But that's not what she was focused on. 

Right in front of her was a very transparent, and very cute guy.

She froze. What was the protocol? Did she scream? Call the Ghost busters?

“...hey.” The ghost said. Her eyes widened. 

“You... are dead. But alive? In my house? Huh?” Meg rambled. 

“Look, I'm as confused as you are. But mostly ‘bout this.” He pointed to her X-box. “I mean, I've seen them before, but what the heck is Xbox live?”

Meg grinned. She had feeling she would like this Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Lemme know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg wants Ryan to meet her friends

As Meg got to know Ryan, the more she began to like him. It started with her teaching about video games and technology. They had movie and TV marathons, and Ryan would watch her play video while yelling “helpful” hints. He would tease her about being so into DDR, when hours later Meg would find him toying with her machine, trying to play it.  
All in all, Meg really really enjoyed hanging out with him.  
“Meg!” With a quiet ‘pop’ Ryan appeared next to her on her bed as she edited her vlog.  
“RyE! Jesus! You cant do that!” She whacked his ghost, chuckling.  
“Hehe, sorry! But I wanted to show you this great video I found. Megs internet popped and an URL was typed in. It was funny, after about a week, Ryan became very tech savvy and even helped when things didn’t work. He especially loved her laptop. Specifically? Cat videos.  
Meg giggled as she watch a cat jump at the sound of the car horn in the video. Beside her, her ghost friend was a pile of giggles  chuckles, Ryan insisted, because he was “manly”.  
“You are such a dork. You'd fit in at the office.”  
“Really? Im Rooster Teeth material?” Ryan asked. He was probably trying to funny, but Meg could tell that he was flattered. Ever since he found out about what she did for a living he had instantly became a fan of the company. His favorite was Achievement Hunter and the Know.  
She glanced back at Ryan and smiled at his goofy grin. She loved his enthusiam about everything. It really was too bad that he was dead. If he wasnt, she would date him. He had everything she wanted in a person, and she loved to spend time with him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
“..I was thinking that since its still warm out we could go for swimmies. Wanna come, Meg?” Michael asked during lunch the next day. All her friends looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. 

“Umm, no. I think i'll pass. Thanks, though.” The minute the word “no” passed through her lips, the entire group groaned. 

“Meg. Are you fucking kidding me? You've bailed on literally every outing we've had this entire month. I thought we were your friends.” Lindsay ranted, clearly annoyed. 

“Guys, im sorry. Its just..um. I might've met a guy?” Meg blushed, looking down. She had been fighting her feelings for the dead guy, but she decided to finally come to terms that she had a crush on him. 

Hearing that Meg had met a guy definitely perked the interest of her friends and coworkers. Instantly, everyone began to ask questions. 

“Whoa! One at a time!” Meg giggled.

“Is he cute?” Barb started. Meg smiled. 

“Very.” 

“How'd'ja meet him?” asked Michael as he took a huge bite from his sandwich.

Huh. How would she explain that? She couldn't exactly say he was haunting her house.

“Uh. He helped me move into my house.” It wasn't a complete lie, he sort of helped. (If trying to scare the hell out of her was helping). 

The rest of lunch was spent in a similar fashion, everyone asking about this mysterious guy Meg was spending all her time with as of late.

“Do we get to meet this guy?” Lindsay asked, followed by a series of “yeah's” from everyone else in the room.  
Meg smiled. “Maybe.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Meg walked in her house, she immediately called out for Ryan. Honestly, seeing him appear in front her was easily the highlight of her day.

Whish and Ryan appeared. He grinned and waved at Meg. 

“How was work?” Fuck. He even acted like they were in a relationship.

“Good. Hey, Rye?” Meg asked slowly, trying to figure out what his reaction would be. 

“Hmm?” Ryan was currently playing with Penny by making her toy float. He looked at her, grinning.

“How would you feel about going to work with me tomorrow?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ryan asked tentatively as he popped in Megs car. She shrugged as she turned the ignition. 

“I dunno. I mean, obviously you aren't going to appear in front of them- duh. But I want you to meet them. Besides, don't you want to see the office?” 

“Well, yeah. But what if I screw something up? You know I've had some.. mishaps.” Ryan argued.

Meg thought about it as she drove. It was true, Ryan was great with technology, but seeing as he is a ghost, his...spiritual side wasn't exactly best friends. She glanced at her ghostly friend sitting beside her. He was trying (but ultimately failing) to ignore 2015 Texas. She giggled as his eyes grew at every turn they made. 

Yeah, she decided, Ryan needed to see the office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Even though Ryan was invisible, she could feel him cling to her side. She grinned and walked into the building she considered her second home. 

“Megmegmeggy MEG!” someone squealed. Suddenly a very exciting Ashley appeared holding her phone. “ Did you see todaaayyysssss.. whoa.” Ashley had just unknowingly walked right through Ryan. Chills went down her spine and she shivered. Meg, knowing how it felt, quickly ushered her to the bathroom. As soon as Ashley was out of sight, Meg hissed in the air,  
“Ryan! Explore BUT DO NOT. I repeat. DO NOT do that again! Kay? Love you, bye!” Meg quickly ran away, realizing she just admitted her feelings. 

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit

If Ryan could blush, he would be. Meg had said “I love you” to him. 

Huh. He always imagined himself saying it first. 

“The living FUCK Gav?” Ryan jumped at the loud yell. The direction where it came from was filled with laughter and profanities. Intrigued, Ryan followed the noise. 

As Ryan swept in, he took in the scene. A couple of guys were playing some game, Halo, it looked like.  
A super tattooed guy sighed into a microphone. “So,” he started, “you guys hear that Meg is datin' some dude?” A bearded guy nodded.

“Yeah, but she wont tell anyone who he is.”

“Well, if you ask me, I think she embarrassed by the bloke.” Some twit with a giant nose said. 

“Dude. She never stops talking about the guy. I think shes anything but embarrssed.” a curly headed guy said before shooting someones head off in the game. 

“Its just that,” sighed the brit, “I want to meet him.” The tatted guy chuckled. 

“You gonna steal 'im? Thats prolly why she wont bring him around.” the entire room erupted in laughter. 

“Its not that, Meggy is like my baby sister. I gotta watch over her. Cant do that very well if I dont know him.”

Ryan was impressed. For a bunch of assholes they seemed to really care for his girlfriend.

Wait. Girlfriend?

To get his mind off confusing love life, he decided to kill someone in the game. 

That what he meant to do. 

Instead, he might have killed all their computers. 

Oops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He watched as Meg fixed herself a cup of coffee as she talked to her coworkers. He laughed along to their conversation as he explored the kitchen. On the side of a wall was a light switch, but all the lights in the room were on. Curious, Ryan flipped it. 

Nothing. 

Shrugging, Ryan continued looking around when he heard it.

The screams of pure anger and frustration.  
A guy with a crazy beard walked in, seething. Meg furrowed her brows, concerned.

“Whats up, Miles?” she asked.

“Who. In. The LIVING HELL. FLIPPED THE GODDAMN SWITCH???” He screamed. The crew all shook their heads as Megs eyes widened. Somehow, her eyes connected to Ryan.

“That switch turned off literally ALL OF THE ANIMATION COMPUTERS.” the guy then left, muttering something about lost footage and RvB. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, as Meg and Ryan pulled into her driveway, Ryan spoke. 

“Hey. So im sorry. I screwed things over today, and im sorry.” Ryan apologized as he made her keys jingle. She smiled. 

“It okay. Um. Can we talk?” 

“Only if I can ask a question first.” Meg nodded.

“Okay, this sounds corny as shit, but will you be my girlfriend?” Meg grinned and hugged his ghost. 

“Yesyesyes!!” Ryan laughed, happy she felt the same about him. 

“What did you want to ask me..?”

“I was actually going to ask you on a date, Haywood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Lemme know.


End file.
